


you knew who i was with every step that i ran to you

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, Humor, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувак, я даже и не знаю каким образом у тебя рубашка сползла до самых локтей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	you knew who i was with every step that i ran to you

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок Уне, йоу )

Его руки на моих руках, на моей шее, пальцы гладят кожу под подбородком, Джон улыбается — чувствует пробивающуюся щетину.  
Он говорит тихо так:

— Пора бы тебе побриться и перестать так много пить, лады?

Джон не делает из происходящего слона, но я же не создавал муху.  
Потому что, признаю честно, это всё-таки слон.  
Нельзя потому что напиваться и приезжать к своему другу.  
Я могу задавить человека, могу врезаться в столб или ближайшую машину, или в корову, решившую, что можно так просто забрести в наш город и попытаться не столкнуться с моим джипом.  
Джон исправно говорит мне, что не стоит так напиваться, что надо бы прекратить, понять уже где есть мой предел, после которого можно совершенно точно говорить:

— Я в говно, честное слово, чувак, я даже и не знаю каким образом у тебя рубашка сползла до самых локтей и почему я так яростно стараюсь не наброситься на тебя с поцелуями, всё это какая-то случайность.

Или даже:

— Это всё метка, я тебе отвечаю!

И при этом необходимо ещё обладать эффектным яростно горящим взглядом.  
Всё, чем располагаю я — красные от перепоя глаза и дыхание, которым можно было бы сбить с ног маленького ребенка, уже способного на этих самых ногах стоять.  
Джон перестаёт улыбаться, прислоняет меня к стене или к двери; последнее, чем я могу озаботиться — к чему же именно он меня прислоняет.  
И я медленно сползаю вниз, пока Джон приводит свою рубашку в божеский вид — натягивает её на плечи.  
Ткань остается измятой в тех местах, где я впился пальцами и не разжимал их, пока не понял, что стянуть лишнюю ткань не в состоянии.  
Утыкаюсь лицом Джону куда-то в бедро, не знаю; тяжело дышу, ткань впитывает жар моего дыхания, хватаюсь слабыми пальцами за собственные джинсы.  
Только бы не продолжить этот цирк.  
Только бы не сделать слона китом, кита кораблем, а корабль одной их тех черепах, на которых держится весь этот гребаный мир.

— Дэйв?

Джон смотрит на меня сверху вниз.  
Джон заботливо подцепляет пальцами мой подбородок.  
И нахрена, спрашивается, я отозвался?  
Пальцы Джона, они, нет, не горячие, как это часто бывает, прохладные, удобно держат меня за подбородок, удобно фиксируют мою голову, удобно, удобно, удобно.  
Джон весь сейчас для меня удобный, неудобная только его одежда, но тут я уже не в силах...  
Я и говорить-то не могу, если кто заметил.  
Думаю, самое время пошутить. Джону. Он предпочитает в неудобных ситуациях шутить, это один из способов защиты, который мы с ним отрабатываем изо дня в день, и не только друг с другом.  
Внешний мир не в состоянии изменить наше к нему отношение.  
Сейчас самое время сблевать Джону на ноги, благо, он не обут и всё, что я смогу загадить, так это себя и его носки.  
Меня не тошнит.  
Джон продолжает держать меня. Я же упорно дергаю себя за джинсы, в разные стороны, отвлекаюсь как могу, отвлекаюсь как придурок.  
Да ни капли я не отвлекаюсь.

— Останешься?

О, неужели?  
Вот он — Джон Заботливый, Джон Лучший Мать Его Друг, Джон, который отлично может сделать вид, что я не приставал к нему.  
Спасибо.  
Киваю.  
Киваю ещё раз, закрываю глаза.  
Он помогает мне подняться.  
Но прежде опять касается меня своими чертовыми пальцами везде, где я могу почувствовать.  
Это хуже всего, потому что я как будто трезвею от ужаса и ожиданий.  
Засыпаю на его кровати.  
Сам Джон приползает спать ближе к утру, кажется, в надежде, что я заснул уже достаточно крепко.  
Если бы.  
Но я не лезу к нему больше.  
Слон тихо топчется в соседней комнате, вздыхает, и засыпает.  
Как и я сам.  
Утром мне не остается делать ничего, кроме как заварить кофе и выпить наверное кружки три, прежде чем почувствовать себя живым, или хотя бы оживающим.  
Где-то в момент, когда я яростно умываюсь, просыпается Джон.  
Я вижу его отражение в зеркале, мы киваем друг другу. Он еще какое-то время смотрит на меня, потом откашливается и:

— Как спалось?

Лучше всех.

— Не помню.

— Ничего удивительного.

Ха-ха, да, Джон, давай улыбнемся, посмеёмся, как всегда?  
Даже будучи в таком упитом состоянии, как вчера, я все ещё отчетливо помню то, как Джон смотрел на меня, пока я был перед ним почти что на коленях.  
Знаете, это такой взгляд, после которого всё или рушится к хуям, или становится на правильные места.  
Джон проводит раскрытой ладонью по волосам и делает шаг ко мне.  
Ну, кажется сейчас я и проверю свою теорию.


End file.
